


A Bunch of Random Homestuck Drawings

by Egbert_Strider_Vantas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is STUPID, gog why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egbert_Strider_Vantas/pseuds/Egbert_Strider_Vantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck drawings I've done. Nothing special, really. Tags to be added as I draw :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TABLE OF CONTENTS

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on the Archive, it's not a fanfic, it's actually just where I guess I am going to post whatever I draw for Homestuck. I don't know if I'll even put anything up very often, I already have a few drawings hosted on TinyPic that have just been kinda sitting there for a while. I'll load those on one by one until I run out; I actually have only five on TinyPic at the moment, but I'll eventually put more up. Most likely, all of the artwork posted here will be made on Sketchbook Express for IOS. So, if you're here reading this, thank you so much, hopefully you'll like my horrible drawings :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a table of contents so that it could make switching between pictures more convenient. They aren't grouped by chapter; rather, they are grouped by what they are a picture of.
> 
> If any of the links are wrong, I would greatly appreciate it if you told me. Thanks~
> 
> Edit: I've added some things that are "in the works," meaning I am working on a drawing or planning on working on a drawing soon. I also think I'll start taking some requests, so just ask me :B

 

**~random drawings~**

[Roxy Lalonde](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4662987/chapters/10639314)

[Karkat and Terezi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4662987/chapters/10732388)

_[Sober! Gamzee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4662987/chapters/12218945) _

**~humanstuck~**

[Humanstuck Karkat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4662987/chapters/11081585)

[Humanstuck Nepeta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4662987/chapters/11253955)

_in the works: Humanstuck Eridan_

**~sprites~**

[Fefetasprite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4662987/chapters/11344084)

**~inspired by others~**

[Baby Incubus Dave- Inspired by Meet Me In between the Raindrops by plink](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4662987/chapters/11344717)

_in the works: John: I Love You- Inspired by Silence is Golden by wittyy_name_

**~sprite edits~**

[Kankri](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4662987/chapters/11934611)

[Cronus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4662987/chapters/11951462)

[Latula](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4662987/chapters/12172721)


	2. Roxy Lalonde

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=21maiyu)


	3. Karkat and Terezi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Terezi. Why not. I don't really ship them but...? I honestly ship Davekat and Johnkat (flushed) and Kankat (pale) more than Karezi, but whatever floats your boat, I guess :)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=fvlqxj)


	4. Humanstuck! Karkat Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on Humanstuck! Karkat.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2vxegr9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions? I really don't know what to draw, but currently I am working on drawing all of the trolls (from the Beta universe) in Humanstuck, and so far, I have Karkat, Nepeta, and Eridan. Eridan is on paper, but not digitalized just yet... I also have a few more chibis to post, so as long as I can remember to update, I will. Thank you if you actually see and read through this! I appreciate every kudos!


	5. Humanstuck! Nepeta Leijon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on a human Nepeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to replace Nepeta's blue cat hat with a kitty ear headband. Oh well. Maybe Equius got her to wear the headband instead or something...? I have no clue.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2824b47)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I suck at formatting. The picture is always too big, too small, or disproportioned.


	6. Fefetasprite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fefetasprite!! 3833 Dear, sweet, precious, Fefetasprite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, i a few minutes I will be posting my fanart for [plink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/plink/pseuds/plink)'s fanfic [Meet Me Between the Raindrops](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4118629).  
>  Two pictures in one day! I've outdid myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the size okay? There are only so many options that you get with the website I use to host the images... and I can't really figure out which is best, hehe.  
> Additionally, I would like to point out that every comment -- you know who you are ^w- -- and kudos sends me an email and I do a happy dance inside every time I receive one. I appreciate every kudos and comment. Thank you, internet :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby demon Dave. He's super cute, right? Dirk would say he was kawaii. Heh heh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be my fanart for [plink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/plink/pseuds/plink)'s fanfic [Meet Me Between the Raindrops](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4118629). It's baby Dave from the Chase mini-fic, which would probably be my favorite of all of the mini-fics in the work. Go check plink out; if DirkJake is your OTP, you will love Meet Me Between the Raindrops. :3

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=xn7yis)


	8. Kankri: Sprite Edit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little Kankri sprite edit :)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=29z1xjt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that Kankri doesn't wear a sign. He's Signless.


	9. Cronus: Sprite Edit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus Ampora sprite edit :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that people have commented... it means the world to me :D  
> Also, I'm thinking of doing a fanfic... it would be DaveJohn. They'd meet on a dating website, which they'd joined for different reasons. Would anybody read it if I actually posted something...? I'm not a very good writer, but I'd try and make something decent!

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=de5s85)


	10. Latula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latula talksprite edit

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=346sz2w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm hooked on doing these. I whipped out Nepeta in less than 24 hours... Heh


	11. Sober! Gamzee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, Americans :)  
> Here is a Sober! Gamzee thing I was working on. It was originally a painting in watercolor. I don't think it looks that way digitally though. Le sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realize that he didn't murder everyone. All of the blood colors (except for lime) are on here to symbolize blood.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2zpnrmf)


	12. Humanstuck! Eridan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanstuck Eridan. I drew part of him in the car while we were getting gas at BJ's.  
> I think Vriska's bothering him or something.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2n3mfc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently got a plain red turtleneck sweater. I'm wearing it and my Karkat horns. In my head, I am Kankri.


End file.
